just a kiss
by ithinkinstories
Summary: The fireworks started up again, just for the two of them as they held each other. Too soon, it ended, but with a promise of many reprisals. Once again, their eyes met, revealing matching smiles, telling each other that was all that they needed... their relationship was not defined by physical actions, but with just a kiss, they were securing their future together.


**Hello, lovelies. This is my first post of the new year! Woo hoo! Can't say that I'm sad to see 2016 go with all the bad stuff that happened, but there was good stuff that happened too. Since I posted last, I got engaged! I'm so excited to be getting married to the sweetest and most loving man I've ever met. I might not be very active for the next few months, but the inverse might be true as well. With all the stress of wedding planning, school, and a new job, I might be cranking stories out like a machine as an escape. We'll see.**

 **Anyway, this is a complete re-write of an old story. I think this was my very first Naruto fan fiction. I was young and lacked much in terms of writing skill, but I know this will be better. I'm really proud of it, and I feel like I did the characters (one of my top three couples) justice.**

 **Now I absolutely have to say that I will forever write Neji alive and well. I cannot accept his death. Whether I write AU or pre-war stuff, he will always, always, be alive.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the named characters. How I wish I did, though. Oh well. We at least have the liberty of writing cutesy stories about them.**

Tiny rivulets of sweat raced down Tenten's forehead as she glanced around at the red paper lanterns that hung from slim lengths of rope strung from wooden posts. They provided a cozy light that was dimmer than the streetlights that were usually on. Villagers flitted about from games to food stands to vendors selling hand crafted items. The atmosphere buzzed with excitement and energy that only a festival could bring.

"Tenten!" A familiar voice called out, drawing her attention. Lee approached her with a massive grin, and to her surprise, not wearing his usual attire of a skin tight green jumpsuit. He was accompanied by the brother of the Kazekage, whom she hadn't seen in quite some time. She was wondering why he was there, but then remembered hearing from Hinata that the Kazekage and his main bodyguards were in the village on diplomatic business.

"Hey Lee, what's up?"

"I am just enjoying the wonderful festival! Kankuro," the mentioned Suna shinobi lifted a hand in greeting, "is training me in the ever so youthful art of flirting! We are trying to 'pick up some ladies!'"

The proud expression that he wore almost had Tenten doubled over in a fit of laughter.

"Okay, well, I wish you luck," she chuckled, sending a pointed look in Kankuro's direction. The blank eyes and mouth set in a flat line really tested her composure and a little laugh managed to slip out. Lee turned to eye Kankuro, obviously confused. The black suited man just rolled his eyes.

"C'mon, Bushy Brows, let's go scope out those girls by the ring toss."

"Yosh! I'll see you at training tomorrow, Tenten!" With that exclamation, the two were off, leaving the weapons mistress laughing and shaking her head.

The sensation of fingers dancing across the back of her right hand which hung at her side subtly demanded her acknowledgement. Warmth that erupted at the origin of contact spread through her body like lava bursting from a volcano and she knew immediately to whom those fingers belonged. She slowly turned her head to see the long, dark brown hair, fair skin and pearl white eyes of her other teammate and boyfriend, Neji Hyuuga.

"Hey." Her lips stretched upward and pulled back to reveal her teeth.

"Hello." His smile was minute, but she could still see it. "What's so funny?"

"Lee. The Kazekage's brother is teaching him how to flirt, or so he says."

"Honestly, I don't get him at all," the Byakugan wielder sighed.

"Don't try. Just let him entertain you. That's what I do."

"Hm." His dry and calloused hand held hers, earning him a soft affectionate smile. They set off down the street with no particular destination in mind. Her eyes did their best to take in every sight that the special night had to offer as her head whipped around.

"You don't have to take it all in at once," he stated.

"But they don't have the same stuff every year. I don't want to miss anything."

"We can come back around," he glanced her way, just in time to see the smile that had taken backseat to an expression of awe return. He wouldn't admit it aloud if he was under interrogation by Ibiki Morino, but the sight warmed his heart.

"All right," she turned her eyes on him and the way she found him looking back at her sent pleasurable tingles throughout her body, and her hand slightly tightened its hold on his. Their mutual discomfort with public displays of affection beyond holding hands barely restrained them in that moment, and they very well might have persisted leaning closer to each other, had Tenten's stomach not emitted a very insistent growl.

Neji simply smirked before glancing around and then nodding to a nearby stall selling karaage. "C'mon, let's get something to eat.

The blushing kunoichi gave a curt nod and followed him over to the food stand. The vendors, and older man and his wife beamed at the two as they handed over an order for each of them.

As Neji reached for his pocket, the woman stopped him with a shake of her head. "It's on the house."

He wanted to protest, but Tenten cut him off with a sweet smile for the couple and words of gratitude, gently tugged on his arm and pulled him to a bench short distance away.

Neither of them said anything as they took a seat, opting to eat in companionable silence. Her brown eyes flitted up every now and again, keeping an eye on their surroundings. More than once, she caught sight of familiar shinobi passing by. Once their meal was finished, they got up and began walking again. It did not take long for the weapons enthusiast to spot an artisan displaying finely crafted shuriken, kunai and other dangerous blades.

Neji did not miss the glint in her eyes as she analyzed each one of them, feeling the metal after obtaining permission from the owner. As he observed her fascinated examination, an old urge to provide her with the items that would make her happy welled up within his chest. He had acquiesced to it more times than he had quelled it, and every time the desire reared its head, he found that it never got easier to resist. This time was no exception, and as his hand slipped into his pocket, he knew that it never would.

She gasped in surprise as his hand slapping a handsome sum of money down on the table startled her out of her trance. The merchant grinned as he gestured to what the amount of money would buy. Tenten shook her head in adamant refusal, but then made the mistake of making eye contact with her stubborn boyfriend. The battle of wills commenced, neither of them so much as blinking, until the man on the other side of the counter picked up the money and set wide and pleading eyes on her. The kunoichi sighed and pointed to a pair of round chrome sai with black leather handles, but when her eyes met his again, Neji did not need the Byakugan to see through her small charade to the glee and gratitude beneath it. Her hands reverently caressed the matching black leather case that the weapons came in and it made him swell with pride to be able to make her as happy as she was then.

After thanking the artisan and sliding the blades into her deep pocket, she took his hand once again and continued down the street, her mind in a pleasant haze. Despite not being someone who enjoys receiving gifts from anyone, she knew the man with her well enough to see that he did it out of an honest desire to make her as happy as possible, even if it meant spending anywhere from ten to twenty B rank missions' income on her once in awhile. It was one way that he showed how he felt, and she accepted it as such.

The farther down they went, the better they could hear a beautiful tone that rode a light breeze, coming from a small band. A little crowd had gathered around, each individual swaying in time, some of whom were with a partner. Among those dancing couples were Sai and Ino, Sasuke and Sakura, Naruto and Hinata -much to Neji's overprotective irritation- and one or two other pairs that they recognized. In spite of that irritation, Neji was not blind to the soft expression that his girlfriend wore, with which he was not very familiar. The closest thing he had ever seen to the current gentility was the odd affection she held for her hand crafted weapons, but it was still quite different. His sharp, reputable all-seeing eyes returned to the group of people enjoying the music, and he knew that while it wasn't something that she wouldn't be overt about, his long time friend and teammate was rather fond of dancing.

Without saying a word, he extended his hand in an offer to her, noting that she didn't show any sign of surprise, almost as if she were expecting it. His right hand went to her waist, as her left rested on his shoulder, and they gazed at each other as they fell in step to the soft dulcet tones. Within moments, they found themselves surrounded by nothing but stars, their company no one but each other.

"Neji," she murmured, just loudly enough for him to hear following the end of the song. "Let's go to our training grounds."

He was all too happy to grant her request to get out of the crowds, guiding her while keeping his hand on her waist. As they made their way toward the outer edge of the village, brown eyes stayed fixed straight ahead, not even shifting when the pale mouth of the man beside them twisted to a tiny smirk.

"Had enough sightseeing?" He prodded with a miniscule amount of teasing to his tone.

"For this year," she replied without inflection.

Satisfied with her answer, he subtly tightened his hold on her waist, drawing her closer. The light of the lamps on their backs growing dimmer with each step, until they were in the usual darkness of the night. At their much slower than typical pace, it took them more than twice as long to reach their training grounds, not that either of them minded.

Stepping away from him, Tenten extended her arms above her head and arched her back in a stretch. "That was nice, but I don't get how people can spend hours in that kind of environment."

"I must agree," Neji concurred with a nod.

With a soft sigh, the weapons specialist set herself down on the ground and laid back. The reputed genius let out a sigh of his own, one of resignation, indicating that this was not the first time that this had happened, and it was not the first time that he found himself joining her. It didn't really seem that it bothered him, judging by the way that he kept his gaze on her. A gaze that was as loving as anyone would ever see from the man.

Neji Hyuuga was far from the most loquacious, rivaling Sasuke Uchiha, whose vocabulary seemed to consist of two grunts, but in that moment, he felt like he could have waxed sonnets comparable to the greatest poets. All of them would be about her. Her ferocity in battle, her loyalty to her comrades and the village, her determination to succeed, the beauty that encompassed her in sweat and exhaustion, her cheerful and optimistic attitude, her faith in her friends, her laughter… It was a seemingly endless list.

They had been acquaintances in the academy and had only grown closer little by little from the time that they had been assigned to the same team. In her, he always knew he had a strong ally. More than in their former sensei and Lee, whose endless exuberance was tiring just from being in proximity. More than in Hinata, who had always wanted a relationship with him, having grown up in the same abusive situation that he had, but seemed just too fragile. More than in anyone else who had persisted to break down his walls.

That was the thing, he supposed. She never tried to break down anything about him. She respected and admired him, regardless of how he acted. Never had she given him reason to question whether or not she had his back, even when he was at his most deplorable. If anyone had asked why he fell in love with her, and kept falling, that would be the reason.

The still air breathed a chilled whisper over the pair, sending a shiver down Tenten's spine. A trained gentleman by clan custom, as well as a caring boyfriend, Neji pulled her close and shared his warmth. Their eyes met, hers shining with pure affection, mirroring his.

"Neji," she sighed contently. Her eyes started to shut as she came closer, or, he realized that it was his own that were closing.

Her lips began to tingle in anticipation. They hadn't been "together" for very long, but with their long standing bond, she had admitted to Hinata on one occasion that she felt like she had been waiting for him to kiss her for years. Four, to be exact. That was verified by her immediate response when the opportunity presented itself.

Much to their chagrin, they were interrupted by a loud pop and bang overhead, followed by a shower of red sparks. Turning their heads, they felt the moment pass, which frustrated them to the point that they were ready to grab each other and try to force another one. However, they were not that desperate… yet. They had survived prior experiences whereas some of the others would put it, "the sexual tension was suffocating," and they hadn't acted then. More fireworks filled the sky, and though it delayed what she wanted, Tenten still appreciated the simple pleasure of seeing something so beautiful. Twenty minutes passed before the grand finale, a giant white Leaf Village symbol surrounded by mini explosions of every other color. As the last spark faded, they rose to their feet and began the silent walk back to their homes.

"So, I guess I'll see you tomorrow for training?" She asked as they approached her door.

"Yes," he answered.

"Okay," she mumbled, taking the last step and reaching for her key. After unlocking the door, she turned back with a small smile, wanting to end the night on a good note. "Well, I'll see you th-"

There was no realization that she was cut off, or what caused it, there was just him, and their joined lips. She responded as if she had been expecting it, her mouth moving against his as if it had happened thousands of times before. The fireworks started up again, just for the two of them as they held each other. Too soon, it ended, but with a promise of many reprisals. Once again, their eyes met, revealing matching smiles, telling each other that was all that they needed.

"Goodnight, Neji," she whispered.

"Goodnight," he echoed as he stepped back to watch as she entered her residence and locked the door.

Hell would freeze over before Neji ever used the phrase "walking on air," but that is just what he did as he returned to his wing of the Hyuuga compound, knowing that while his relationship with Tenten was not defined by physical action, he knew that with just a kiss, they were securing their future together.

 **So there you have it. I hope you like it, and even if you didn't, please give me feedback. As I say on my profile and every story I post, if you can't say anything nice, don't say anything at all (constructive criticism is very nice).**

 **On this particular story, I will value each review like a diamond, however, this was one that I wrote purely for my own satisfaction.**

 **Have a lovely day (or night), and I wish you the best!  
-stmew**


End file.
